1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a positioning, compression and storage device for modular face-pumped slab laser heads of the type that are constructed of individual components, which are rigidly attached together, in order to form an integral structure. Such structures of this type, generally, allow face-pumped slab laser head components to be assembled and stored easily and quickly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Up to the present invention, complete dismantling of a face-pumped slab laser head is required in order to repair, replace or service a face-pumped laser. The complete dismantling typically requires a total optical alignment to properly restore the laser performance. A typical "down time" for a face-pumped slab laser which usually involves complete dismantling, re-assembly and realignment is about two days. Obviously, such a lengthy "down time" is expensive and time consuming. Therefore, a new advantageous system, therefore, would be presented if such amounts of "down time" could be reduced.
It is known, in commercial rod lasers, to utilize a rod, an end cap, and a flow tube replacement assembly to reduce "down time". While this replacement assembly performs adequately for a rod laser, a face-pumped slab laser head requires a far more complex replacement or modular assembly, such as, for example, the cooling integration and cooling passage design. Also, the optical alignment requirements of a rod laser are not as stringent as those of a face-pumped slab laser. Therefore, modular slab laser assembly which reduced "down time" would be advantageous.
Finally, when a slab laser head is assembled, it is necessary to precisely align the constituent parts. However, the act of constructing the constituent parts assembly and moving the completed assembly compromises the precision of this alignment since these parts are easily moved out of alignment. Therefore, a still further advantageous system would be presented if the modular slab laser could be constructed easily and quickly and was capable of being moved without disrupting the alignment precision of the laser.
It is apparent from the above that there exists a need in the art for a positioning, compression and storage device for a modular face-pumped laser system which is capable of positioning the components of the laser head and which at least retains the components in their assembled position, but which at the same time is capable of being moved without disrupting the alignment precision of the laser system. It is a purpose of this invention to fulfill this and other needs in the art in a manner more apparent to the skilled artisan once given the following disclosure.